


Beer

by writingfanfic



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/writingfanfic
Summary: For the prompt: 'How about some fluff with Shane reacting to a female farmer's proposal? (He's my love <3)'My soft baby. I don't think he'd be into a public proposal...





	Beer

“You know, we could get married.”

The TV drones on for a moment before Shane looks at you, blinking a little, and you look back at him.

“What?” he says, and you shrug.

“Well… I was thinking. You… you practically live here. You’re here most days, and so… you’ve moved in. We’ve been together over a year. Jas calls me ‘Auntie’.” He smiles at you, grey eyes still fixed on you. “So… I mean… I’m hardly religious. I don’t think we  _need_  to make it official in the eyes of Yoba. But… I like you. I love you. A lot.”

“Are you serious?” he asks, and you nod. “Like… you’d want to?”

“Yeah. I mean…” You shrug, suddenly feeling your cheeks redden. “I mean, I love you. A lot, like I said, and… after being together this long, I guess you either move up or down, and I don’t wanna break up, for sure.” You snuggle up to him. “I just want everyone to see you’re mine.”

“But… don’t you want a big proposal? Like… for me to do it?” he asked, and you think.

“I would’ve. Maybe. With someone else. But with you, I don’t… need that. That’s not you, and I love you,” you say, and the smile that spreads across his mouth is quite unlike him. “Hey, and wait a second, I’m asking you here!” You push him, and he beams.

“It feels so… comfortable.” He pulls you close, and kisses you. “You know, I never thought any dumbass would want to marry me, so any proposal is… perfect, sweetheart.”

“Did you just call me a dumbass and your sweetheart in one sentence?” you ask, and he nods sagely, taking a sip of his beer.

“Hell yeah. So, you wanna get married?” You kiss his neck, and he sighs. “Then damn. But I’m gonna work hard to make our wedding more exciting than the proposal…” You grab his can of beer and chug some. “Hey!” He grabs it back and kisses you. “This… this is how I know we’re perfect.”


End file.
